User blog:Gojira man 5/issue 7 (beginning of Armegeddon
Recently of Godzilla and Anguirus. Kiryu has been ripped in half and the barrier is down. 15 monsters circle japan and 8 more have swum across the ocean to America and other main countrys. Destroyah was killed by Godzilla and Anguirus. While the government rebuilds Kiryu a monster waits in space. Back to current time. Godzilla and Anguirus wait on the island knowing it isn't a good idea to leave with all the monsters in front of them. They decided to go toward the other side of the island. They were almost there when a Jet Jaguar monster hunter showed up. Jet Jaguar monster hunters are government funded hunters the made giant monster fighting robots and fight the monster when they find them. The Jet Jaguars usally treat it as if it's some kind of game. Jet Jags are remotely piloted. The Jet Jag stood right front of them and they started charge. The Jet Jag dodged Godzilla but Anguirus hit him and knocked him down. Godzilla tripped off the cliff and landed safely in the water below. Godzilla then swam to the barrier and waited for his brother. Anguirus runs at the Jet Jag but he pulls out a laser gun and shoots him. Anguirus then stands up and looks at the Jet Jag. The Jet Jag shots his laser gun again but this time Anguirus stands his ground and ray hits his horn and he absorbed it then shot it out his mouth. Anguirus was shocked and did not know he could do that. The Jet Jag stumbled and fell. Then Aguirus destroyed the Jet Jag the rest of the way. Anguirus jumped off and swam to his brother. The two swam away hoping they could find something. After days of searching the arrived in California. They saw that it was inhabited and had nowhere to rest so the kept searching now on foot. They found a moutain in Colarado and crushed the rocks at the side and made a cave. Godzilla and Anguirus finally found a place to rest. The people found them and alerted the police. The police knew that this was a job for the army. The army decided that the best thing to do was leave them alone for now. The army thought that it was a bad idea to wake them up because it would just cause damage. Leaving them asleep was the best idea for now. But they kept the cave heavily gaurded in case they woke up. The army fed them cars so they didn't have to hunt. Godzilla and Anguirus felt like they were staying in a five star monster hotel. Some of the army people treated them like they were pets. Army soldiers told there children about there new pet. Others thought they were prisoners. Godzilla and Anguirus both new they had to leave the cave soon or else they would be so lazy they couldn't walk. So Godzilla stood up and walked out of the cave. The army was standing by and ready to fire in case he broke anything. He walked toward the other mountains and began climbing. The army were to focused on Godzilla to notice the meteor coming toward them. The meteor landed right on top of the mountain. When the smoke from the meteor finally passed all you could see was that the meteor made a throne like shape at the top of the mountain. Godzilla then climbed to the top of the mountain with his brother. When they finally made it up the mountain they found a firey pit. From the pit came a long black head. Two more heads then sprouted out of the pit. The fire finally vanished showing the whole creature. It was the monster waiting in space Queen Ghidorah (BattleRoyale QueenGhidora).jpg|Des Ghidorah the Ghidorah family executioner Kaiju Guide Godzilla Heisei.png|Godzilla the Monster killer 74 anguirus (3).png|Anguirus the brother of Godzilla Des Ghidorah! To be continued! Category:Blog posts